


Marnie Night 2: Melony Cums Bacc

by leakyladdy



Series: Marnie's Cam Nights [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Foot Jobs, MILFs, Multi, Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Training, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leakyladdy/pseuds/leakyladdy
Summary: Marnie decides to try her hand at femdom and goes on a quick jaunt with Melony in a public showing (Fair warning, there's an abrupt ending, and it's shorter than my usual works).
Relationships: Marnie/Melony
Series: Marnie's Cam Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639780
Kudos: 1





	Marnie Night 2: Melony Cums Bacc

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished bit from December. I don't think I'll finish it (I might), but figured it was important for the lore of the Marnieverse. I'll try to feature Melony and Marnie in something else to make up for their poor showing here, although I don't know if they'll be together.
> 
> ETA: I forgot chapters existed, but I really like naming these works.

Marnie twirled in a slow circle, holding the hem of her pink dress, wet pussy revealed to the world. She felt a sort of thrill, revealing herself in public like this, a crowd forming outside the taped off section in the middle of town. Only a handful of people had come by, but already she felt dirty, wondering what they thought of her.

Melony watched with a critical eye, standing atop their stage in front of the bed they’d be fucking on. For this, they’d agreed to use one of Melony’s friends, the well-muscled man sitting at the edge of the bed, blindfolded, prick twitching against his stomach.

‘John’.

“Slave,” Melony said, her voice cold. In contrast to Marnie, she was dressed in full attire, white clothes tight enough to hug her curves. “Your fans are here to see you get fucked like slut you are. Show them you appreciate it.”

“Alright miss-” Marnie started. “Er, yes ma’am.”

She got on stage with them and faced the crowd. Black and pink outfits indicated her true fans, recording the event for their own purposes.

“Thanks for comin’, everyone.” Blushing, Marnie spread her pussy, arousal dripping. “Today, Lady Melony is gonna teach me how to be, uh, more assertive?”

“Mistress,” Melony corrected. “But yes, I am going to teach her the basics of control and obedience.” She smiled, throwing an arm around Marnie and cupping her breast. “I hope those of you degenerate enough to want this sweet, innocent girl to dominate you enjoy the show!”

Marnie sighed, enjoying the touch, but it was fleeting. Melony sat her on the bed next to the man so they were both on either side of him, then stopped Marnie from taking the prick in her mouth.

“You’re in control,” Melony said. “Later, I will allow you to suck his cock, if I think you can do it without relinquishing control. Until now…” She took Marnie’s small hand and placed it on his shaft. “Stroke.”

Disappointed, Marnie obeyed. “Yes ma’am.”

Her hand stroked his cock, taking some of the precum that’d already spilled and using it as lube. With Melony’s permission, Marnie played with her own pussy,gasping and moaning in the man’s ear.

“Good,” Melony said. “But you should be doing more. See this?” She flicked John’s nipple, earning a grunt. “This?” She indicated his stomach, an expanse of muscles. “All of that? It’s yours. Do what you will. John?”

“Mistress?” John asked, voice strained. He was focused on not cumming, the images of Marnie that he’d seen filling his head, contrasting against the small hand trying to tease him to orgasm while Melony egged her on.

“Speak,” she said. “Give this girl something to _want_ to control, else I’ll throw her to the crowd and let them fill her holes. Something tells me she’d enjoy that.”

John winced. Marnie’s hand stroked the tip of his prick, causing a jolt.

_“Please,”_ he said. “You’re so fucking gorgeous-” the crowd cheered. “-I wanna stretch you out, _taste_ you, please.”

“Oh?” Emboldened, Marnie threw her leg around the man so she was in his lap, her bare cunt touching his shaft. She threw her arms over his shoulder and leaned forward, whispering, “You think you deserve it?”

He shuddered. Her cunt was so close, the fuck of a lifetime just beyond reach. John wanted to throw her down and fuck her for being such a tease, cock stretching her out, filling her pussy with his load so many times they’d be sure she was pregnant. Such a beautiful cocktease needed to be treated right, after all.

“My patience is running thin,” Marnie said, raising herself just out of reach. “You’re gonna have ta- to give me incentive.”

“I’ll…” John trailed off. “Ride my face, ma’am. Suffocate me, if you have to. I only… want to taste you.”

“Oh?” Marnie ran a hand along his stomach, tracing the muscles. “You’re an eager one. Melony?”

“Confident enough to say that, hm?” Melony asked. “Very well. Yes?”

Marnie stopped herself from apologizing. “Attend to his cock? I have an idea, but I’ll need a second set of eyes.”

Marnie took off the man’s blindfold and sat on his face, crushing him with her tight ass. He started to lap up her juices with a thirst that aroused her, his tongue tracing her quim, a warmth spreading throughout her body. She shut her eyes and moaned, throwing herself into the sensation for a second.

“Concentrate,” Melony said. “You’re in charge. You wanted something?”

Right.

Marnie stretched her pale legs, placing her bare feet around his prick and stroking it. “Can’t believe I let this filthy thing touch my pussy.”

“Oh?” Melony smiled, holding the man’s dick in place so Marnie could have her fun. “You’re not interested?”

“You were right,” Marnie said. “I’m a tight slut looking to get fucked, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t have standards, does it?” Her pace increased. “This itty lil’ prick won’t do it for me, will it? I should be looking for good, strong men?”

“Always.” Melony glanced back at the crowd and wiggled her fat ass. “Might be a few out there if you’re interested. I’m certain any number of people would love to fuck your… mouth? Throat? Cunt? Ass?”

“I’m an anal virgin!” Marnie declared with a smile.

“Wonderful!” Melony clapped. She was aware of all the eyes on them, how the crowd got excited at the mention of virginity. “What do you say we have a contest?”

“Oh?”

“I will take over.” Melony released John’s prick, letting it slap against his belly. “We’ll go… until you cum? If he serves you well enough, your ass will belong to him. If not…” She glanced at the crowd.

“Sounds excitin’.” Marnie folded her legs, then shifted so John had better access to her asshole. “In that case, lick, slave. I want my ass ready to be fucked.”

Marnie shivered at the strange sensation, the man pressing his face against her rear so his tongue could penetrate her ass. She moaned. “Fuck…”

Melony lifted her shirt, letting her large breasts spill out, barely contained by a lacy black bra. She gave the crowd a look to a chorus of applause, then focused on the task at hand, sliding John’s shaft between her tits and pumping, the mix of precum and Marnie’s juices providing ample lubricant.

“Can’t believe I’m letting this filthy cock touch my breasts.” Melony drooled and sucked on the head of his prick,, tasting precum. “Disgusting. And you wanted to use this pitiful little thing on _her?”_

“Mm. fuck!” Marnie shuddered, his tongue in her ass. Her quim was wet, hungry for cock. “He’s a good enough tongue boy, at least. I’m startin’ to want a good fuckin’.””

“Language, dear.” Melony ceased stroking John’s prick, feeling the impending orgasm. He thrust up, trying to return to her mouth and only sliding across her lip and cheek, smearing them with cum. “You _absolute-”_

He cut her off, blasting her in the face with his load.

And then, everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll remix this someday (possibly with monsters), but even if I do the events as-written are canon for the Marnieverse (which is in itself a small portion of the Panicverse), the remix would just be for anyone that specifically wants a full femdom experience (female dominating a monster sounds interesting). 
> 
> Thanks for reading, even if it was kinda short.


End file.
